


Kinkmas 2020 Table of Contents

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket God, Pocket God (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, 31 Days of Ficmas, And I decided to do 31 days of it, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, I don't even know if this is a thing, Kinkmas, Multi, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Smut, Sorry to people just looking for christmas stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: I took a list of Kinktober prompts and decided I would use them throughout December instead since I missed out! This is all purely to torture a friend of mine but they suggested I post them anyways. I will be using mostly original characters and some from known canons -- those characters will be liberally altered since they come from a short lived series as a heads up (It's a long story but I have a big fanon universe that I'm using). Some of these will get dark and potentially triggering. I will put warnings and appropriate tags (do let me know if I miss any).
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 2





	Kinkmas 2020 Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of the kinks and the ships. If anyone has questions about anything, go ahead and ask!

  1. Handjobs - Prisca/Keith
  2. Costumes \- Callista/Turq
  3. Master/Slave \- Flame/Spark
  4. Somnophilia \- Toola/Dooby
  5. Corset \- Flame/Romeo
  6. Making Out + Xenophilia \- Herbert/Delilah
  7. Boot/foot worship \- Hanako/Mitsuke
  8. Begging \- Guinevere/Zacharius
  9. Formal wear \- Romeo/Juliet
  10. Pegging \- Susie/Geppetto
  11. Body swap/Temperature play \- Elizabeth/Tekah
  12. Omegaverse \- Spark/Flame
  13. Getting caught \- Blaze/Kara
  14. Sadism/masochism \- Newbie/Klik
  15. Size difference \- Mars/Saturn
  16. Discipline \- The Boys/Kinsee
  17. Breath play \- Adam/Eva
  18. Shibari \- Larry the Cucumber/Bob the Tomato
  19. Uniforms - Jester/Thomas
  20. Anonymous sex \- Zacharius/Guinevere
  21. Tentacles \- Herbert/Delilah
  22. Fucking machine \- Romeo/Strangers
  23. Blow jobs \- Teela/Kilk
  24. Virginity/first time \- Flame/Grace
  25. Predicament bondage \- Newbie/Skylar
  26. Praise/body worship \- Adriel/Larry
  27. Aphrodisiacs \- Guinevere/Zacharius
  28. Angry/hate sex \- Mars/Jupiter
  29. Lap dance \- Nicole/Joshua
  30. Sensory deprivation \- Pluto/Mercury
  31. Aftercare/hand holding \- Ooga/Sun



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who reads this.


End file.
